


Just Friends?

by fictionalgalaxies



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalgalaxies/pseuds/fictionalgalaxies
Summary: From an anonymous prompt on Tumblr:Three times that Lena goes at The Ellen Show and said that Kara is just a friend and one time that she didn’t





	Just Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> I changed it from a 3+1 to a 2+1
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @fictional-galaxies

“Today, we have the CEO of L-Corp with us, Lena Luthor,” said Ellen. 

“Hi everyone!” said Lena. “I'm so happy to be here!”

“Lena, I have a few questions for you, if that's all right?” Ellen asked. 

“Of course. Go right ahead.” Lena said. Ellen pulled up a picture on the screen behind them. In the picture, Lena and Kara were holding hands, and walking through a park, huge smiles on both of their faces.”

“So Lena, this picture was taken by a CatCo photographer. Who is the woman in the picture with you?”

“Oh, that's Kara Danvers, my best friend,” replied Lena. 

“Are you sure there isn't anything more going on? The two of you look pretty close.”

“Oh…uh, no,” said Lena, blushing. 

“That blush seems to tell us otherwise,” Ellen said, with a laugh. 

“No, no, there's nothing more going on,” Lena said, more forcefully this time. “We’re just friends.”

“It looks like our time is up,” said Ellen. “Next time you're here, we'll see if anything has changed between the two of you.”

* * *

“So Lena, you were here on my show a few months ago,” said Ellen. “It's great to have you back.”

“It's great to be back,” said Lena. 

“So tell me, Lena,” Ellen said. “Are you and Kara Danvers dating yet? I know there have been some rumors.”

“Like I said last time, we're just friends.”

“Really? You two seem a lot closer than most people who are ‘just friends’.”

“Well, to be honest, I've never had many friends, so I don't really have another friendship to compare ours to.”

“You've been spotted on dinner dates together. Is there really no romance between the two of you?”

“Nope. No romance,” said Lena. “But I'm sure you'll ask again next time I'm here, so if anything changes between now and then, you'll know.” 

* * *

“How are you today, Lena?” asked Ellen.

“I'm great!” said Lena, with a smile that showed she knew something that Ellen didn't. 

“I'm going to ask you the question that I've asked you both times you've been on my show,” said Ellen. “Are you and Kara Danvers a couple?”

“Well…actually, Ellen, we just started dating a few weeks ago,” said Lena.

“I'm so happy for you two,” Ellen said. “So how did the two of you start dating?”

“Well, we were out to dinner together one night, and I ended up blurting out my feelings for her. It turns out, she feels the same way,” said Lena. 

“Aww. That's so cute,” Ellen said. “So those times when I asked you if there was anything more going on between you, did you already know that you like her?”

“Yes, I did, but I didn't want to admit my feelings for her on tv. I wanted it to be more personal than that.”

“I would love to talk to both of you together. Maybe next time you'll bring your girlfriend with you?”

“That sounds great,” said Lena. “I'm sure she’d love to come.”


End file.
